


I was to be Romeo!

by karkatshipper



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Slow Build, does Romeo and Juliet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-05 03:47:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6687961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karkatshipper/pseuds/karkatshipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat moves to a new city with his brother and father so his dad can have a better job. The first week all he does is embarrass himself in front  of probably the hottest guy in school. Maybe he could be normal the rest of the year. But kankri hears about Romeo and Juliet to be performed and takes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. being new sucks

**Author's Note:**

> I have to thank my L.A class we are reading Julius Caesar and gave me an idea of Romeo and Juliet with homestuck. And I am gonna have the whole original text in here so if you have trouble with old English I'll link a modern version of text.

Not even the first week in this new school and you hate it, you just had to go and embarrassed yourself in probably the hottest guy you've seen. Having him in three of your class and his locker is not that far from your's, on your first day, you couldn't get your locker open and instead of asking for help you kicked it in, it still open but now it won't close all the way. After you left a dent in the fading blue locker you noticed the tall bleach blonde wearing sunglasses inside. You felt his eyes on you and ran off, leaving with all your stuff and the dented locker open. It only got worse as the week went on in your math class, when everyone was on their phones or talking and not paying attention, you just have to go and call out the answers for the algebraic questions getting everyone to stare at you, probably shades stared too.

But the worst thing would be your brother, who is two years ahead of you in school, but at lunch on the second day you forgot you code thing and was holding up the line you freaked out and started cussing under your breath, a habit of your's. And he only made it worse starting to lecture you, but you cut it short by yelling a very loud. 'Shut the Fuck up!' Getting whispers and stares from everyone in the cafeteria, you just left the room and ate in the hallway.

Today being Friday, you are determined on not being embarrassed. Sitting in homeroom and waiting for class to start the stupid pledge of allegation in which you just stand and sit back down, not giving a shit about it.

"Good morning and happy Friday, just some announcements before you start your day: first off a big thank you and good job to the boy on the football team. Another game for the win this season. Same goes for the girls swim team, good job guys wow to go." You roll your eyes at the way they talk about it all. "The drama club is looking for new members who are interested in the up coming play, Rome and Juliet auditions are all next week." You roll your eyes yet again, the Fuck are they doing that play, probably doing the dumbed down English version for their idiots.

You make it though the day without any slip ups and are now sitting with kankri and some friends he made through the week, you just picking at you pizza. The last class you were in was annoying and left you slightly pissed.

"Oh karkat, I'm so excited Romeo and Juliet. I must say I love Shakespeare and have read the play more then once but never had a change to be in it. I am going to for juilets nurse or mom not sure. Oh karkat! You should be in the play with me, it'd be a great way to make more friends." You singed as you ate the school pizza.

"No fucking way am I going to be in the play, they probably? Dumbed down the text for everyone."

"Language karkat, how many times must I tell you? And a least come and look into it after school, you never know." You just eat the rest of your food without talking, knowing he is gonna make you go no matter what.

You manage to get through your last few classes with being a normal person. And slowly walk through the halls, against everyone else towards the auditorium where kankri was waiting for him.

"Hey shouty" you hear close by and look around kind of shocked to see the tall blonde guy to be talking to you, but he called shouty.

"Me?" You ask even through no one else was in the hall.

"No of course not you. The guy who dented his locker on his first day." You give a quick whatever and walk off.

"Touchy little fucker." You flip him off and keep walking not slowing down til you got to kankri who ever talking to some teacher looking guy and had to packets in his hand.

"-that's really great to hear, that was my main concern and I'll look over the parts again over the weekend. Oh and my brother here is gonna try out to he might work best as romeos friend? Well talk about his part too." Oh my god kankri shut the fuck up, you said with a look. And he said back with his own look, KarKat it'll be fun and good for you, and language.

After you having to pull kankri away from the poor guy you and him both walk to the front door, but not leaving the fucking blonde guy is leaned against the wall beside the door.

"Hey shouty, the office is looking for ya. They don't take kindly to having their lockers dented."

"Shit." You yet again are told to watch what you said from kankri.

"It's chill I told 'em some fight happened and the locker was the biggest victim. They bought it, should be careful what ya hit next time." You kind just notice the ascent he talked with and you couldn't think of any way to word it.

"Thanks, but I have a name, karkat. Not shouty." You meant for it to have the said shitty tone you always talk with but it didn't sound like you wanted to punch something.

"Names Dave, dave strider." He gave a small nod.

Kankri looked over Dave before tugging you out the school building and toward the sidewalk.

"He seemed like a bad guy to be around. Not that I'm signaling him out or judging him, I'm just saying you could better getting to know the name of people more like yourself. And yet I can't control your feeling towards someone, I am just giving you some advice, not knowing if you'd take it or not but just to give to you as an option of choice." You zoned out and followed next to him as you and him walked home.

For the whole weekend, kankri was taking the whole the play serious and decided on going for Juliet's nurse and you had told him the only way you'll be in the play is if you get to be Romeo. He agreed to help you with that part but at the same time he made you read Juliet's lines to help him practice.

"The clock struck nine when I did send the nurse: in half an hour she promised to return. Perchance she cannot meet him. Th?at's not so. O, she is lame! Love's heralds should be thoughts, which ten times faster glides than the sun's beams driving back shadows over low'ring hills. There fore do nimble-pinioned doves draw Love, and therefore hath the wind-swift Cupid wings. Now is the sun upon the high most hill of this days journey, and from nine till twelve is three long hours; yet she is not come. Had she affections and warm youthful blood, she would be as swift in motion as a ball; my words would bandy her to my sweet love, and his to me. But old folks, many feign as they are dead- unwieldy, slow, heavy, heavy and pale as lead." You say with little to no trouble as kankri stands up. "O God, she cones! O honey nurse, what news? Hast thou met with him? Send thy man away."

"Peter stay at the gate."

"Now, good sweet nurse- O Lord, why looks at thou sad? Through news be sad, yet tell them merrily; if good, thou shames the music of sweet news be playing it to me with so sour face."

"I am aweary, give me leave awhile. Fie, how my bones ache! What a Janice have I!"

"Kankri you sound nothing like the nurse." You look at him.

"Its not my fault besides I'm sure I could mess with my voice til I get like I need it right now let's just focus on getting the words right you mispronounced a few words."

"I know this play as good as you, I am not saying shit worng you must of misheard me asshat. And besides I'm going for Romeo not some fucked preteen crazy for some guy." You toss the packet on on your bed and flop down tired and hungry.

"Well beside the few worng words you're great at being Juliet. Maybe you should be her instead." He neatly closes the packet and sets it on your desk. "We can read Romeo's line in a bit I'm gonna go make some food, want anything?" You nod a few times as he leaves and goes to make something to eat. Its kind of lonely since you moved here, kankri is the only one you around to talk to, your's and kankri's dad works too much to be home he's home about one night a week and he awhile sleeps, he feels bad about missing out with you and kankri but you both told its fine to do what he needed to and that anytime with him was great. Your mom died not long after she had you, no one really talks about her, you've only seen a few pictures of her, kankri looked a bit like her. Same bright green eyes and messy hair, it was like everyone in your family had uncontrollable hair. You sigh and open up you laptop, a gift you got a few years back, and checked your things, smiling a bit when you see your old friend on.

TG: HeY BrO.

CG: HEY GAMZ, HOW YOU DOING?

TC: I'm AlL uP aNd gOoD, jUsT FuCkIn' BoReD aNd ShIt.

CG: WELL GLAD YOU ARE GOOD, SORRY I CANT DO ANYTHING ABOUT YOU BEING BORED. BUT KANY IS MAKING ME BE IN A PLAY WITH HIM, ROMEO AND JULIET.

TC: ThAt'S sO cUtE. YoU hAvE gOtTa SeNd Me A vIdEo.

CG: I COULD READ YOU SOME LINES.

TC: AlRiGhT. :O)

You wait kankri gets back and eats what he made, some sandwiches and chips with some lemon tea. You answer a video call from your friend and wave to him, finishing the food after a few minute and talk to gamzee about the new school, but left put the parts about the blonde guy and being a stupid you, while kankri ate his food a bit slower then you did.

"So how have things been at home, gamz?"bayou and gamzee have been friends forever he moved into town at 6th grade and you were each other's only friend for awhile. You miss all your friends even if they were nothing but annoying they were good friends at least you still talk to them all.

"Things are okay, I guess. Like always." Gamzee household wasn't the best place for him, not to mention is schizophrenia, it wasn't that bad when you left and have been worried about it getting worse without you there for him.

"Good you know my sleeping schedule if you need me I'm most likely up." He nods slowly, it's kind of hard to tell if he's telling the truth or not, so just in case He was lying and it was bad you offered your help. When you were but at the old town, gamzee would freak out and think of everything as monsters, but he said karkat wasn't anything bad, like he was always there to help calm him down.

"But anyways are we done with our lines for tonight, karkat?" Kankri was neat stacking the dirty dishes and setting them aside to take and clean later. 

"I was gonna read some of Romeo's line for gamzee, if you still wanna hear em." You look to gamzee on you screen as he nods. You pick up the packet and show kankri where you were at. 

"He jests at scars that never felt a wound. But soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east and Juliet is the sun! Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, that thou her maid art far more fair than she. Be not her maid, since she is envious. Her bestial livery is but sick and green, and none but fools do wear it. Cast it off. It is my lady! O, it is my love! O, that she knew she were! She speaks, yet she says nothing. What is that? Her eye discourses; I will not answer. I am too blood; 'coz not to me she speaks. Two of the fairest starts in all the heaven, having some business, do enter at her eyes to twinkle in their spheres till they return. What if her eyes were there, they in her head? The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars as daylight do th a lamp; her eye in heaven would through the airy region stream so bright that birds would sing and think it were not night, see how she leans her cheek upon that hand, O, that I were a glove upon that hand, that I might touch that cheek." You don't mind the long talking parts is fun that way, feeling comfortable with kankri and said the long line without stopping or messing up. 

"Ay me!" Kankri called out trying to sound like Juliet would. 

"O, speak again, bright Angel, for thou art as glorious to this night, being o'er my head. As is a winged messenger of heaven unto the white-upturned wond'ring eyes of mortals that fall back to gaze on him when he overrides the lazy puffing clouds and sails upon the bosom of air." 

"O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; or, if thou will not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet." Kankri said not even having to look at the paper for it. 

"Shall I hear more., or shall I speak at this?" 

"'Tis but thy name that is my enemy. Thou art thyself, though not a Montague. What's Montague? It is nor hand, nor foot, nor arm, nor face. O, be some other name Belonging to a man. What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet. So Romeo would, were he not Romeo called, Retain that dear perfection which he owes without that title. Romeo, diff thy name;and for thy name, which is not part of thee take all myself." You listen to the words it being your favorite line in the whole play, if only Romeo said thoughtful shit like that. 

"I take thee at they word. Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized; henceforth I never will be Romeo." You only now look back to gamzee who was softly snoring on screen. 

"That's enough for now, I want you to read lines at the audition with me." You put the packet back where he set it and took the dishes you dirtied. You turned off the laptop and curled up in you be, listening to the silence, save the sound of kankri cleaning dishes downstairs and soon enough you fall asleep. 

For the rest of the weekend you talk with your old friends and help Kankri with the paly. The weekend went by too fast it seemed and you woke to an alarm, you and kankri slowly wake up and get ready for Monday.

"Dad will be home tonight, we can read him our favorite lines if you want. I'm planing on making a big dinner for him." Kankri tells you as you leave the house and walk towards school. 

"Does he even know about the paly yet? I really hope we get the parts, maybe he could come see it." you are more than sure he won't be able to see it but you still would like to think of it. 

You leave kankri and head to your homeroom and through the day. The locker you dented was fixed over the weekend and you still avoided opening it, not wanting to make yourself more of a "shouty" that's what you are called around here. Going into your forth hour class you hear a different name being called your way. 

"Yo Karks." It was blondy  and you didn't see any reason in talking them him, Kankri said you could do better, you won't let him stop you from being friends with anyone but the guy probably wouldn't do you any good. So you walk into the class ready to sit in your seat from last week, but the desk were moved in groups you walk to the back of the class and sit in a empty group. As you pull out you stuff for this class you see someone sit close to you, looking up sure enough the blonde guy was right in front of you, shade blocking his eyes but not the feeling of him watching you. 

"Sup?" He simply asks with a small nod, maybe kankri was right he seem like a popular guy who hurt any girl he wants. 

"School asshat that's what." You managed to give him your shit eating tone, trying to get him to move seats before class started.  

"Never heard that one before." He leaned back in the seat, clearly not moving from his spot. 

He would kept talking to you even when you were listening to the teacher or doing the work. You were glad he did his own work and listened to what the teacher said the whole time. Once it was over he pulled out his phone and plugged in his music, playing it as loud as he could. 

You sit there and do the work turning it in while everyone else fucks around. The rest of the class you sit there, feeling eyes behind sunglasses look at you, why does he wear them? Why donen't the school make him take them off. You too socially awkward to ask why he wears them. 

After that class ended you hurried down to lunch to get to in the front of the line for food, the lunch lady felt bad about you not knowing your code and just wrote it down for you. Nodding a thank you you went and sat down at the table from last week where kankri's friends always sit. You pick up your pizza, yes you only ate pizza at this place. But before any of that, someone came over and poked you side, making you lump in your chair and drop your pizza. 

"Sup shouty?"


	2. blondy

Kankri wasn't too happy to hear about Dave at the table he sat at but he sat down and talked to his friends. Trying to get them to join in the play not sure if they wanted to or not.

You tried to eat your pizza but he kept trying to talk to you.

"We could go sit with my friends if you want. I could show you around or something." He wasn't going any time soon.

"Why. I'm fine here it's not like you know anything about me. Do you even know my name?" You couldn't help but give him a side glare, he was really good looking but to have him sit here when he doesn't know you or anyone at the table.

"It's beep beep meow." That was it, you dropped you pizza and looked at him, about ready to explode.

"Its fucking karkat!!" You tried so hard not to scream like you did but you couldn't help it. You closed your eyes, feeling everyone look at you. You go and run out of the room, finding  a empty hallway to hide away. 

You hide footsteps heading to you, no one; not even gamzee would go near you after you ran off. Kankri Sat next to setting your food you left.

"It's fine Karkat, no reason to get upset, they are just not used to someone loud or smart." He rests a hand on your shoulder.

"I hate this school." You rest against him for awhile, he makes you eat.

"Dad wouldn't blame you for not going to class, you know." You both knew about how easily upset you are but it's never gotten too bad, you are sure you have some kind of depression but never voiced it to anyone. You are sure it would go away but now you don't know. Kankri had gotten up and lightly ruffled you hair and went back to the cafeteria. You slowly eat your food watching the floor you knew it wouldn't be smart to go to your next class but you can't imagine you ever skipping a class even if that means to sit through it pissed or holding back tears. You just sit there til the bell rings and throw your trash away and headed to next class seeing blondy waiting be the door, you ignore him and go in and sit down in your seat. You watch him with a few side glances as he went to his seat, at least it was on the other side of the room. May be kankri was wrong about him, he went all his classes or at least the ones that He has with you. Which you hope is not the true cause it'd be weird to have him only come to class if you're there. Oh God stop why think that? Just forget that thought a hot guy like him would be thinking of you. He had just made you scream your name at him.. that sounded worse than you thought it would. But he just made you thought complete bad about yourself why think you would make his life around you? He wouldn't.

You sat reading a book for most the class putting the work in your bag to do later, you were still upset but didn't show it, pushing away bad thoughts and focus on get through the school, dad would be waiting at home by the time you and kankri got home. Just wait it out the class drags on you could swear he was watching you, but you can't be for sure cause of shades, it like everyone just okay with it, looked at it like a normal thing but not many people wear sunglasses inside. You manage to distract yourself for the rest of the class but on your way to last class of the day, kankri meeting you in the hall right after class, saying dad was here to pick them up and sure enough  they see him in front of the office waiting for them. You both walk over even though most of you wanted to rush at him and hug him, you are still such a kid. But then again you never had the same views on family that everyone else had, well it seemed that way. You could easily live without them and would be willing to, with help from a few friends and your own will you could make it good hell, you could make it better than dad. That is if you found someone to be with. You only been with one person in a more than friends relationship and it crashed horribly but it did help you realize something, you’re not straight not fully at least? Girls can sometimes catch your eye but never in that way. It doesn’t matter at the moment though.

"Hey boys ready to go home?" You and kankri both nod and walk with him out. "I don't recall how well you are with Shakespeare but the school is putting Romeo and Juliet. I'm going for the part of Juliet's nurse. But karkat here is going for Romeo himself, he read Shakespeare like he lived back then, He only messes up with a few words a bit more practice and I'm sure we both will have our parts." Dad never minded kankri's lectures and they would talk for hours on any subject they could think of you often sat and listen when dad was around you would drop everything and spend some time with him even if they talked and talked.

You sit in the back as kankri takes the front seat and dad drives home, turning on the radio to some pop station you all would listen to, sitting up a bit straighter when you heard what song came on.

"Once I was seven years old, my mama told me, ‘Go make yourself some friends or you'll be lonely.' Once I was seven years old." you quickly start singing along with the words, just enough to whisper them, you would sing a song all the way through just like the person who is singing. It’s kind of embarrassing like everything else you do but you wouldn’t want to change the way you do anything. You do feel bad about a lot of stuff you do and are but you don’t want to change your life is not bad at all, good friends seeing your dad enough to be happy. You got some things worked out. 

“It was a big big world, but we thought we were bigger  Pushing each other to the limits, we were learning quicker  By eleven smoking herb and drinking burning liquor” you look up to the front seat to whee kankri and dad were both singing along too, but they would never sing every word like you did. If you were with anyone else you go off and on when they do but you are probably most comfortable with kankri and dad so you never hold yourself back when you do anything.

“Never rich so we were out to make that steady figure  Once I was eleven years old, my daddy told me,  ‘Go get yourself a wife or you'll be lonely.’” kankri sang freely too, he was in choir in almost every year of school and he clearly loved singing as long as the music meant something for him.

“Once I was eleven years old  I always had that dream, like my daddy before me  So I started writing songs, I started writing stories  Something about that glory just always seemed to bore me” dad sang more at that part with as much time as you get with him you know just few things about him, from how he talks and some stories he tells about him and his friends running around as kids always getting in trouble. 

“'Cause only those I really love will ever really know me  Once I was twenty years old, my story got told  Before the morning sun, when life was lonely” they took a paused, probably cause they don’t know all the words like you, whenever you hear something you like you go and put it one repeat til you know all the word and cues with music. It seemed fun to you, if only you knew what you wanted to do, kankri was on his way to getting a good job and then he said he was going to look into colleges and stuff. 

“Once I was twenty years old  I only see my goals, I don't believe in failure  'Cause I know the smallest voices, they can make it major.” for certain lines and things it means so much to you that you don’t care if it’s only you out of everyone doing it, and you’re pretty passionate about some things and if that’s the case then you will stand with it forever regardless.

“I got my boys with me, at least those in favor  And if we don't meet before I leave, I hope I'll see you later  Once I was twenty years old, my story got told.” they both jump back in the song singing as well as they can, dad parked the car as he reached the house but sat back in the seat and listened to rest of the song with you and kankri. 

“I was writing about everything I saw before me  Once I was twenty years old  Soon we'll be thirty years old, our songs have been sold  We've traveled around the world and we're still roaming  Soon we'll be thirty years old” you smile slightly at this glad he always thinks of you before he does anything. It was probably the most he could do when he was around he worked a few different jobs and always kept him busy. You don’t care enough to try to make things easier for him, he knows what he can and can’t handle you and kankri do little things for him, tell him about school and stories and kankri always makes something for him to try and he was always good at cooking so dad loved it. 

“I'm still learning about life  My woman brought children for me  So I can sing them all my songs  And I can tell them stories” dad sings and looks from you to kankri, it seemed like everything he did had some meaning to it. It made it hard to understand why he did things but you know it’s always for a good reason like moving out here, with his job you would only see him one every two weeks if you were lucky but promised to spend time with you and kankri. 

“Most of my boys are with me  Some are still out seeking glory  And some I had to leave behind  My brother, I'm still sorry” he still sang it the same, you don’t know much about his past and family stuff, but you do know he was adopted into an abusive and he pretend it never even happened he ran away at 16 and meet your mom and went to make a life he’d be happy with. 

“Soon I'll be sixty years old, my daddy got sixty-one  Remember life, and then your life becomes a better one  I made a man so happy when I wrote a letter once” kankri jumped back in, turning his head slightly to look out the window at the outside. Kankri was always good at adjusting to things and all ready was good with being here and had some friends to talk to.

“I hope my children come and visit once or twice a month  Soon I'll be sixty years old, will I think the world is cold  Or will I have a lot of children who can warm me?” dad sings and looks back at you and kankri you both nod, knowing that you would be there for him whenever he needs or wants you to be there but if it would be for the greater good you would leave him alone.     


“Soon I'll be sixty years old  Soon I'll be sixty years old, will I think the world is cold  Or will I have a lot of children who can warm me?” you let yourself sing out a bit as they grab their things ready to get out, sitting back as they listened to you singing. 

"Soon I'll be sixty years old  Once I was seven years old, my mama told me,  'Go make yourself some friends or you'll be lonely.'  Once I was seven years old  Once I was seven years old” they finished with you not in any kind of rush, which was good seeing as you suck in a rush always messing up and making anyone waiting for you wait longer things you hate. Once the song was over dad turned off the car and went to unlock the front door and let everyone inside. You and kankri drop your bags on the couch and flop on it, the school wasn't getting easier and you felt like you could turn to stone just so you don't have to go anywhere. Dad just chuckles and puts his things in his room and goes towards the kitchen.

¨what´s you making for dinner kan?” he looked back nither you or kankri moved, kankri made whatever he could think of at the moment, one thing if anything in common you both can’t plan for shit. You wanted to go to your room but you always made sure to spend time with the elusive dad of yours. Slowly rolling off the couch you go through all the movie you guys have, and you have a lot, disney, action but yours out numbers all of the others, romcoms so many romcoms. You have been saving one to watch with kankri and dad. 

¨hey you guys cool with a romcom?!”you manly call out to dad who was grabbing something to drink, he walks back in the living room carrying three sodas and handing one to you and one to kankri. You show him the movie and he puts it in. kankri excuses himself to go and get snacks. Dad sits back on the couch with you as he plays the movie. 

¨how is the new school? no problems i hope.” no way you’re gonna  tell him about half the shit that happened with school, blondy, and everything. All he needs to worry about is the stupid play kankir insists on making you be in, jokes on him the ONLY way you'd be in the play would is if you get Romeo and there is no way you could itś the most speaking part and you probably couldn't  take being on stage in front of everyone and do the whole play.         

“It was okay, i miss everyone but i know i’ll see them again sooner or later.” You watch as the movie starts and some guys introduces himself and his crush, who was his best friend. You look at your dad unsure upon how he would react to the guy on screen liking his best friend who was also a guy. Like you said before you know you don’t like girls but you never come out and say it. Ashamed? heck no you just never fully understand it all that and everyone assumes guys like girls and girls like guys, it’s usefully no one thinks you like guys but it does suck when you found out your friend, nepeta, has a crush on you it’s been going since you meet her. But you avoided her whenever she had a chance to tell you. Better that way you guess. But stop thinking of stupid stuff back to dad. He just watched it as if it wasn’t a problem and that’s how it should be a romcom is a romcom and love is love. Goddamn it kankri’s blog quotes are getting to you.why do you even read his blog shit, right he leave it open and your bored. 

“Karkat don’t you dare lie to dad.” kankir calls from the kitchen as you hear popping starting. Dad looks away from the screen to look at you that look making you look away from him. He doesn’t need to worry about you and kankri knows that you feel that way but he will also be on you list, list of who to get mad at but at the same time you could never stay mad at him for anything. 

“Karkat whats all happened at school?” you continue to look away from him, messing with the end of your sweater trying to put together words to help you in this kind of shit but fail and just tell him what he asked.

“On the first day i couldn’t open my locker and got mad cause some kids were laughing at me and i was holding up everyone. i kicked in the locker and ran off.. Then in class i called out the right answers and made everyone stare. Then someone called me beep beep meow.. and i screamed at him.” he sighed as you peek up to look at him.

“Do you get in trouble for kicking in the locker? Or for screaming?” you shake your head and that seems to be enough for him. “Anything else happen?” again you shake your head. “Is that all that happened kankri?!”

  
“There is a blonde guy named dave who called him beep beep meow, and save him from paying for the dented locker if you were to ask for my option he wouldn’t be good for karkat, biggest reason we’re doing the play to get karkat some good friends he can talk to without the need of a screen. But i recommend not to meddle let karkat choice his own friends and learn what he needs to learn. Just my option.” dam it kankir why can’t you be mute?       

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of sudden end I just want to get it up for you guys. I've had a kind of block for my johnkat that a lot of bullshit in life.


End file.
